Corazones divididos
by kagome-sama985
Summary: Kagome H. se dirige a una fiesta con su novio Inuyasha, pero ahi conoce a Sesshomaru hermano mayor de Inuyasha ,Sesshomaru tiene de pareja a Kagura , Kagome y Sesshomaru formaran pareja, pero tendran muchos problemas con Inuyasha... que pasara? Entra y descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en esto de la fanfic espero y mis historias les gusten espero no tener muchos y si los tengo gomen sin mas los dejo leer

Disclaimer:Inuyasha no me pertenece asi como ninguno de sus personajes todos son creación de la maravillosa rumiko takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi

CAP.1  
-kagome-

-si inuyasha-  
-por qué no vienes-  
-espérame tantito-  
-claro-  
Kagome salió del cuarto con un hermoso kimono hacia resaltar sus curvas aquel cuerpo digno de diosa

-preciosa-  
-gracias-  
-vamos no podemos dejar esperando a rin-  
-claro- los dos subieron al automóvil dieron la dirección deseada para que su chofer los llevara empezando a emprender el camino en unos segundos  
-kagura-  
-mi amor espérame-  
-está bien-  
-listo-  
-jajá ok-sesshomaru vio como kagura salía de la habitación con un vestido si era hermosa mas era bastante interesada -te vez hermosa-  
-gracias-  
-vamos si no llegaremos tarde-  
-si-  
Al igual que inuyasha subieron al auto, llegaron al gran salón el cual estaba lleno al ser un evento especial rin y kohaku se comprometerían eran dos personas muy conocidas por las grandes empresas que poseían, inuyasha diviso a lo lejos a su hermano y fue con kagome a saludar  
-sesshomaru- dijo dándole un abrazo  
Inuyasha-  
-ella es kagome mi novia-kagome solo observaba a sesshomaru esos ojos tan parecidos a los de inuyasha pero tan distintos sus facciones su larga cabellera pero su único defecto la mujer a su lado,al igual que kagome sesshomaru la admiro de pies a cabeza quedando embelesado esos ojos chocolate, sus labios su piel como la porcelana toda ella era una belleza su defecto su hermano al lado  
-mucho gusto kagome-  
-el gusto es mío-  
-bueno ella es kagura-quien hizo un gesto de desagrado a kagome  
-mucho gusto inuyasha-  
-el mío-los cuatro estaban conversando muy animadamente pero sesshomaru no podía dejar de ver a kagome haciendo que esta se sonrojara viéndose aun mas hermosa, inuyasha al percatarse de el juego de miradas entre los dos se llevo a kagome  
-si nos disculpan- cuando estaban lejos inuyasha se detuvo en seco  
-que traes tu y mi hermano-  
-nada-  
-¿Cómo que nada?-dijo tomándola bruscamente del brazo  
-me lastimas-  
-no me importa-  
-inuyasha espera me duele-  
-¡cállate!-inuyasha la soltó bruscamente y se fue con su padre para tratar de relajarse un poco nadie mas que kagome sabia sobre su temperamento.

Sesshomaru se acerco hacia donde estaba kagome al ver como veía a su hermano en su mirada se podía ver el miedo  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-no nada-  
-como que nada-  
-si nada-inuyasha los alcanzo a ver y jalo a kagome  
-aaaa me duele-  
-no me importa nos vamos-  
-si claro- inuyasha y kagome salieron inuyasha estaba bastante enfadado  
-sesshomaru-  
-si amor-  
-te gusta esa chica-  
-no-  
-a mi no me mientes-  
-pero…-  
-cállate me largo-dijo mientras una sonora bofetada fue a parar a su mejilla  
-está bien-kagura salió de ahí dejando a sesshomaru ya que no se podía ir por que rin y el eran hermanos  
Inuyasha y kagome llegaron al departamento que compartían desde ya hace un año  
-¡kagome!-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¡¿Qué demonios traías con mi hermano?!-  
-nada-  
-¡deja de mentir!-  
-pero si no te miento-  
-¡cállate!-abofeteándola, kagome cayó al piso  
-inu…-  
-¡cállate!-inuyasha tomo a kagome del brazo y la llevo a su habitación arrastras  
-inu…-  
-¡kagome te quedaras ahí tres días!-  
-pero…-  
Inuyasha salió de ahí cerrando la puerta con sabia que asi era su forma de "castigarla" por todo lo que según el hacia mal.

Encerio perdón si tengo una pésima ortografía pero apenas empiezo espero aunque sea un review chiquito gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo gracias por los review espero y les guste mi historia si trato de mejorar mi ortografía para que sea de su agrado sin mas interrupciones los dejo leer

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa rumiko takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi

CAP.2

-¡inuyasha! decía kagome golpeando la puerta

-ya te lo dije kagome estarás ahí 3 días-  
-¡sácame no te he hecho nada!-  
-no has hecho nada-dijo entrando a la habitación con un evidente enfado  
-¡si no te he hecho nada!-

-¡piensa antes de hablar!-dijo propinándole otra bofetada  
-¡idiota!-  
-¡cállate!-la tomo del cabello

-¡suéltame!-  
-piensa bien lo que dices-  
-¡porque!-  
-te puede ir peor la próxima vez-  
-¡no me importa!-  
-cállate ya te he soportado mucho tus insolencias-  
-no me hables como si fueras mi dueño-  
-¡lo soy!-arrojo a kagome en la cama  
-me voy de aquí-  
-tu no vas a ningún lado-inuyasha salió rápidamente de la habitación  
-¡no!-kagome al verse encerrada se resignó y entro a la ducha y se colocó su pijama y se fue a dormir sabía que inuyasha no cambiaría de parecer.

Kagome despertó como era costumbre y vio que a su lado había una bandeja con su desayuno  
-¡no soy tu maldita prisionera!-inuyasha entro furioso a la habitación  
¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que te calles!-  
-¡las veces que sean necesarias!-  
-¡eres muy insolente!-inuyasha abofeteo a kagome hasta que le abrió el labio haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de el  
-eres un idiota-  
-no me importa-  
-¡ya lo sé!-  
-jaja sabes que te amo-dijo con sarcasmo tomándola del mentón  
-¡suéltame!-  
-que no estabas tan feliz ayer-  
-¡cállate no sé porque no me he largado-  
-¡porque te buscaría y te encerraría el resto de tu vida!-  
-¡qué te pasa!-  
-solo cuido lo que es de mi propiedad-  
-no soy un objeto-  
-claro que lo eres-dijo propinándole un golpe en el estomago  
-lárgate-dijo con dificultad  
-mi amor nos vemos en la noche-  
-¡no te quiero volver a ver nunca!-inuyasha salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le gustaba mucho humillarla ya que según el le había quitado la libertad que ahora tanto añoraba

Kagome estuvo encerrada los tres días inuyasha abrió la habitación y kagome estaba por salir  
-a donde-  
-lejos de ti-  
-ya te lo dije-  
-pero necesito ir a trabajar-  
-solo a eso-  
-no eres mi dueño-  
-claro que lo soy-  
-idiota-  
-ya te lo dije que ni se te ocurra irte-  
-que más da-inuyasha tomo a kagome del cabello  
-no te da lo mismo porque sabes que si te vas te buscare y no te ira nada bien-  
-no eres nadie para hacerlo-  
-claro que lo soy-inuyasha le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándola sin aire  
-deja de golpearme-  
-quien me lo dice-  
-yo-  
-no seas idiota-dijo propinándole otro  
-me duele idiota-decía ya estaba harta de ser maltratada cada que podía  
-no me importa-  
-suéltame-  
-ya te lo dije no hagas ninguna estupidez-aventó a kagome haciendo que se lastimara la muñeca  
-idiota-  
Inuyasha salió victorioso de ahí  
-no me esperes-  
-vaya podre descansar-  
-ja-inuyasha saldría a verse con kikyo con quien ya se frecuentaba hace dos años, era una chica hermosa y de muy bueno encantos su relación había comenzado desde que se vieron por primera vez inuyasha cada que podía se iba con ella dejando a kagome sola.

Espero y les guste je si hize a inuyasha un poco malo pero asi visualize esta historia espero un review aunque sea chiquito.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola si vengo a molestar de nuevo gracias por los review que me dan inspiración y ganas de seguir con el fic espero y les guste actualice un poco rápido ya que me iré de vacaciones y con esto de que entro a la preparatoria será algo difícil sacar algo de tiempo sin mas los dejo leer

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa rumiko takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi

CAP.3

Kagome se alisto y salió a su trabajo quería estar afuera un rato aun que no era lo que pensaba quería alejarse de todo pero tenia miedo a las consecuencias  
-kagome-  
-si sango-  
-porque no viniste en tres días-  
-tuve que salir de viaje-  
-no me mientas-  
-no es mentira-  
-sabes que lo es-  
-no-  
-lo está haciendo de nuevo verdad-  
-no-  
-claro-  
-está bien si-  
-yo que tú me alejaba de el-dijo con enojo en sus palabras sabia muy bien como era su relación ya que un día había llegado con semejante moretón en el ojo  
-pero no puedo-  
-claro que puedes-  
-tratare-  
-está bien-  
MIENTRAS CON SESSHOMARU  
-kagura-  
-eres un idiota-dijo soltándole una bofetada  
-qué te pasa-dijo muy enfadado  
-sé que te gusta esa maldita resbalosa-  
-ya hablamos de eso-  
-pero…-  
-kagura eres insoportable-  
-no me digas así-  
-es que lo eres-  
-idiota-kagura salió de ahí si así era su temperamento no quería que su mina de oro se le escapara de las manos  
-"ya no la soporto no sé por qué sigo aquí-  
CON KAGOME  
-"que demonios hago sango tiene razón pero tengo miedo"-  
-kagome es sesshomaru-  
-déjalo pasar-  
-kagome-  
-si sesshomaru-  
-quiero hablar contigo-  
-claro-  
-es cierto lo que me dijo sango-dijo con bastante curiosidad  
-"sango date por muerta "que-  
-lo de inuyasha-  
Dio un suspiro-pues si es verdad-  
-nos tenemos que ir-  
-a donde-  
-no digas nada-  
-está bien-kagome y sesshomaru salieron de ahí no sin antes tomar su bolso y celular  
Sesshomaru la subió a su auto y fueron al aeropuerto se la llevaría lejos no podía soportar la idea de que su hermano la maltratara y menos aun siendo ella tan buena  
-adónde vamos-  
-ya-  
-dime-  
-kagome-  
-por favor-  
Los dos abordaron un vuelo kagome aun no entendía el por que sesshomaru lo hacia si se habían visto varias veces pero no era motivo suficiente  
-sesshomaru-  
-que-  
-a donde vamos-  
-a Francia-  
-¿Qué?-  
-si vamos a comenzar una nueva vida-  
-¿Cómo que una nueva vida?-  
-sango me lo dijo todo-  
-"sango enserio date por muerta "y que tiene que ver-  
-que los dos comenzaremos de nuevo-  
-porque los dos-  
-porque ya estoy harto de kagura-dijo algo asqueado por su relación  
-tu novia-  
-si-  
-y porque-  
-es alguien quien solo piensa en su beneficio-  
-solo piensa en lo material-  
-se podría decir-sesshomaru se recostó en el asiento  
-y si inuyasha me encuentra-  
-no lo hará-  
-porque estas tan seguro-  
-porque mi padre ya lo sabe-  
-¿Cómo que ya lo sabe-  
-se lo dije todo-  
-porque-  
-para que lo entretuviera mientras estamos aquí-dijo algo extrañada  
Sesshomaru se durmió en kagome solo pensaba en cómo le aria para que no se diera cuenta de donde estaba.  
CON INUYASHA  
-¡kagome!-¡kagome!-al no recibir respuesta fue a buscarla al no encontrarla llamo a su trabajo  
-sango-  
-inuyasha que se te ofrece-  
-pasame a kagome-  
-está muy ocupada-  
-no me mientas-  
-no te miento-inuyasha colgó y marco a su celular pero al no contestarle su enfado creció  
-"kagome no te ira nada bien"-decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón  
-sesshomaru-  
-que paso-dijo frotándose los ojos  
-ya aterrizamos-  
-ya-  
-si-  
-ok-sesshomaru y kagome bajaron  
-a donde vamos-  
-a un departamento que tengo-  
-vaya parece que lo tenías planeado-  
-algo así-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-sango me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo-  
-"sango no vivirás" entonces ya lo habías pensado-  
-si-  
-hmm bueno vamos-sesshomaru la llevo al departamento que no estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto  
-vaya es muy bonito-  
-enserio-  
-si pero es muy pequeño-  
-lo sé solo hay una recamara-  
-como que solo una-  
-si-  
-entonces que-  
-pues no lo se lo dejamos a la suerte-  
-no yo dormiré ahí-  
-no kagome-  
-no tú lo planeaste así que yo dormiré ahí-  
-está bien testaruda-  
-¡testaruda!-  
-si-  
-jajajaja baka-  
-ja ok me voy a dormir-  
-si-  
kagome moría de hambre así que preparo algo con lo que encontró después de que comió recorrió el pequeño pero acogedor departamento salió por algunas cosas y preparo la cena para que pudiera despertar a sesshomaru  
-despierta-dijo saltando en la cama  
-¡ha! kagome no hagas eso-  
-ja lo siento pero ya está lista la cena-  
-como la preparaste-  
-Salí por algunas cosas-  
-ok-sesshomaru se sentó en la cama-vaya que bien dormí-  
-si se ve-kagome se bajó y salió al comedor  
-vaya huele bien-  
-espero y sepa mejor-sesshomaru comió ya que kagome no tenia mucho que lo había echo se ducharon y se acostaron a dormir.  
-kagome-  
-si-  
-tú duerme en la cama-  
-no-dijo acostándose en el sillón  
-vamos-  
-no-  
-eres muy testaruda-  
-hmm ¬¬-sesshomaru se acostó y kagome fue la primera en quedarse dormida, sesshomaru salió la cargo y la acostó en la cama tomo una almohada y se durmió en el sillón, al día siguiente  
-¡sesshomaru!-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¡porque amanecí en la cama!-  
-porque yo te lleve-  
-tramposo-  
-porque-  
-se supone que yo dormiría ahí-  
-lastima-  
-hmmm preparare el desayuno-  
-si as eso-  
-hmm-kagome fue a la cocina y comenzó a hablarle desde ahí-  
-oye y que pasara con mis cosas-  
-compraras más-  
-mi tarjeta se quedó en Japón-  
-solo ve al banco-  
-hmmm es mucho trabajo-  
-lastima dile a sango que te la mande-  
-crees que lo haga-  
-si-  
-ok-

-pero dile tu-

-yo por que-

-anda-

-ok-

-gracias y cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí-  
-no lo sé de 2 a 3-  
-2 o 3 que-  
-puede que 4-  
-hmm-  
-ja no es cierto más o menos año y medio-  
-¡tanto!-dijo sirviendo el desayuno  
-no es tanto tiempo-  
-si tú lo dices-  
-ja-los dos tuvieron una mañana tranquila conversando sobre el como era su vida pasada.

Bueno hasta ahí el tercero si lo se utilizo muchos diálogos pero no se así aparece en mi imaginación espero y les guste y aclaro algo sesshomaru será mas blando que cómo en la serie ya que me gustaría una personalidad menos seria y fría espero un review chiquito y gracias **a ****Akasuna No Akira**por ayudarme en el summary enserio te debo una si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme y en el siguiente capitulo se las respondo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola he regresado si no tarde pero logre sacar tantito tiempo para escribir leí sobre lo que les gustaría que mejorara y espero hacerlo sin mas los dejo leer

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa rumiko takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi

CAP.4

-sabes que mejor iré al banco y ya-dijo resignada sabia que el ojidorado tardaría para conseguir su preciada tarjeta  
-ok-  
-y que tú no saldrás por cosas-  
-no traje la mía antes-  
-pero que tramposo-dijo algo enfadada  
-jajajaja lo siento-  
-hmm ¬¬-  
-jajajaja ya ve si no se te ara tarde-  
-está bien-kagome tomo su bolso y comenzó a buscar su teléfono para avisarle a sango-aaaa-  
-que paso-  
-si aquí esta-dijo mostrándole su tarjeta con un brillo en los ojos como si hubiera descubierto algo muy preciado  
-tu celular-  
-no seas idiota mi tarjeta-  
-que suerte tienen las que no se bañan-  
-menso-dijo con gracia por la broma  
-jajaja ya vete-  
-si patrón-  
Kagome salió rumbo a una plaza comercial entro a todas las que quiso compro zapatos vestidos blusas pantalones algunas bolsas accesorios para el cabello aretes gargantillas collares maquillaje todo de la mejores marcas ,según ella para eso trabajaba para darse los lujos que quisiera compro demasiadas cosas que regreso en taxi  
-¡sesshomaru!-  
-¿Qué?-  
-abre-  
-abre tu-  
-traigo demasiadas cosas-  
-ok-sesshomaru abrió y se dio cuenta que traía demasiadas bolsas abrió los ojos y la miro algo sorprendido-que es todo lo de la tienda o que-  
-ja no-dijo con gracia  
-ok-  
-ayúdame-  
-está bien-los dos comenzaron a meter las bolsas hasta que no quedo nada fuera,dejando el departamento repleto de cosas  
-vaya que desastre-  
-si lo sé-  
-acomódala-  
-no-  
-hazlo-dijo con un tono de superioridad  
-no-kagome trato de caminar pero cayó sobre sesshomaru haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso estrepitosamente  
-lo siento-dijo la azabache con un rubor en las mejillas  
-no….-sesshomaru tomo a kagome y le dio un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a la azabache, al poco tiempo comenzó a responderle aquel beso haciendo que se volviera más apasionado

Kagome le quito la corbata y el saco mientras le besaba el cuello al fin poder observar el cuerpo del ojidorado al quitarle la camisa,el bajo lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos hasta donde el escote de la blusa se lo permitió- Esto molesta- se quejo el. Lo recosto sobre el sofá y beso todo su tronco. Sesshoumaru ansioso deshizo el nudo de la blusa (por las dudas es una de escote en v) lamio su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos hasta que la quito por completo para continuar con el sostén dejando al descubierto los perfectos senos. Con su mano derecha acaricio uno y con la boca comenzó a lamer el otro. Kagome se estremecía del placer al sentír la boca de Sesshoumaru succionando su pezón mientras que al estar hincada sobre del mayor sentía como su miembro semi-despierto rozaba con su trasero, Kagome comenzó a moverse masajeandolo con sus glúteos sacándole pequeños gemidos a Sesshoumaru que dejo su tarea para quitarse el pantalón que empezaba a apretarle acompañado con el bóxer dejando su miembro erecto descubierto, la azabache bajo hasta el pene de Sesshoumaru y con la lengua comenzó a lamer de la punta,el ojidorado excitado acariciaba los cabellos de Kagome gimiendo de placer no tardo mucho en correrse por las mordidas de la chica. Con ansias le bajo las bragas a la chica y lentamente introdujo su miembro en la vagina de Kagome mientras la sentaba sobre el.- Ahhhhhh.- Grito en mezcla de dolor y placer por la intromisión, tenia un año completo que no tenia sexo con nadie y estaba disfrutándolo mas que nunca,Sesshoumaru comenzó a envestir lenta y suavemente el cuerpo de Kagome.  
al poco tiempo Sesshoumaru aumentaba la fuerza de las envestidas.  
- Sessh- Kagome se abrazo a èl aun mas fuerte al sentir como se acercaba a un celestial orgasmo. Sesshoumaru sintió más aguda la presión que se ejercía sobre su pene, llegaron juntos al clímax liberando sus esencias casi al mismo tiempo. Tratando de regularizar su respiración salio del interior de la chica y se hecho en el sillón, Kagome se recostó encima de èl y este la abrazo

Kagome despertó y se encontraba cómodamente sobre el pecho de su acompañante un pequeño rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas e intento ponerse de pie siendo detenida por el ojidorado los dos se miraron por un instante kagome bajo la mirada  
-esto no debió pasar-susurro ella sabia que eso estaba mal y que eso nuca debio pasar pero simplemente se dejo llevar  
-entonces me voy-dijo algo melancólico entro a la ducha y salió con un traje tomo un maletín y salió sin mirar a la azabache quien estaba parada al lado del comedor con una bata bajo y la azabache solo miro la ventana viendo cómo se alejaba en un auto  
-"pero qué demonios dije"-comenzó a hacer sus labores llamo a sango para que le dijiera la parte de su trabajo  
-hola-  
-sango-  
-kagome ¿Cómo estás?-  
-muy bien y tu-  
-igual y como te va con sesshomaru-  
-bien-  
-qué bueno-  
-necesito que me mandes los informes de la empresa-  
-claro-  
-adiós-  
-adiós- kagome encendió la laptop que acababa de comprar y comenzó a trabajar en la tarde le dio hambre por lo que comenzó a hacer la cena al poco rato comenzó a cenar, al terminar volvió a revisar su trabajo y se lo envió a sango vio el reloj las diez de la noche comenzaba a preocuparse por el ojidorado  
-"donde puede estar"-kagome trato de tranquilizarse se sentó a ver la televisión y se quedó profundamente dormida despertó al sentir el frio vio que la televisión estaba encendida volteo al reloj dos de la madrugada  
-"donde rayos esta"-estaba por abrir la puerta cuando entro sesshomaru cayendo al piso  
-sesshomaru-  
-no me toques-  
-mira como vienes-  
-no te importa-dijo bastante molesto  
-claro que me importa-  
-si como no diciendo esto no debió suceder-dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la azabache  
-olvídate de eso vienes callándote de tan ebrio que estas-kagome trato de ayudarlo para ponerse de pie  
-¡que no me toques!-  
-¡no me importa a asi que ponte de pie!-dijo ya muy molesta  
-no me hables así-  
-te hablo como yo quiero-  
-¬¬ vamos ponte de pie-dijo sabiendo que él no cedería, sesshomaru se puso de pie kagome dio la vuelta para poder ir a dormir cuando sesshomaru la jalo abrazándola sorprendiendo a kagome  
-prométeme algo-  
-vaya que sobrio te oyes-  
-no estoy tan ebrio como crees-(aaaaaa ese sesshomaru es un loquillo jeje)  
-¬¬ enserio me haces enfadar-  
-olvídalo quiero que me prometas algo-  
-que-

-enserio quiero que me lo prometas-  
-cómo quieres que lo haga si ni siquiera se que quieres-dijo algo fastidiada  
-prométemelo-  
-está bien te lo prometo-  
-quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo siempre-  
-he-dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente enserio no esperaba eso de su parte  
-si-  
-pero si apenas me conoces-  
-de eso no estés segura-dijo aferrándola mas a su cuerpo  
-pero…-  
-ya me lo prometiste y tienes que cumplir tu promesa-  
-está bien pero enserio no sé cómo puedes enamorarte de mí no me conoces-  
-que no crees en el amor a primera vista-  
-si pero…-  
-entonces no digas más-  
-"pero que le pasa"-  
-bueno ya vamos a dormir-  
-si estoy cansada-dijo bostezando  
-bueno ya a dormir ve a la cama-  
-no-  
-porque-  
-tu ve a la cama yo duermo en el sillón-  
-que no-  
-que si-  
-ni tu ni yo los dos abrazados-  
-jaja eres un aprovechado-dijo con un sonrisa  
-bueno solo di una buena solución-  
-no bueno si muy buena-  
-entonces-  
-está bien-los dos fueron a la habitaciones acomodaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos, al día siguiente kagome despertó al oler como cocinaban el desayuno se levantó y ahí estaba un perfecto desayuno  
-vaya cocinas-  
-claro-  
-es algo sorprendente-  
-no lo se-  
-aaa hoy saldré a ver mi oficina de aquí-  
-está bien-  
-tu a donde fuiste ayer-  
-a trabajar por supuesto-  
-vaya-  
-a propósito nos mudaremos-  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-si no cabemos aquí-  
-cierto-  
-cuando-  
-pasado mañana-

Los dos terminaron de desayunar lo que el ojidorado hizo  
-bueno tenemos que comenzar a empacar-  
-cierto-  
-bueno manos a la obra-los dos se la pasaron la mayor parte del día empacando hasta que a los dos les dio hambre  
-vamos a cenar-  
-claro muero de hambre-los dos bajaron al coche de sesshomaru y fueron a un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí toda la velada se la pasaron charlando sobre como era su vida con sus parejas  
-así que inuyasha como te trataba-  
-bastante mal-  
-porque-  
-siempre que podía me abofeteaba pero frente a las demás personas tenía que fingir era demasiado para mí-dijo soltando un suspiro  
-lo siento-  
-no te preocupes y kagura-  
-bueno ella era bastante materialista si no tenía lo que quería ella hacia mucho escandalo además hizo algo que nunca le podía perdonar a nadie-  
-lo siento y que es si se puede saber claro-  
-bueno ella me mintió hace bastante tiempo me dijo que sería papa con tal de que yo le perdonara una infidelidad pasada pero ese bebe no era mío si no de alguien más pero yo pensé que era mío cuando cumplió ocho meses decidió abortarlo y fue ahí donde me dijo que el niño no era mío y por eso lo había hecho-  
-como lo siento-dijo con algo de tristeza  
-no te preocupes después de eso yo regrese con ella porque aun sentía algo por ella pero me di cuenta de que ella seguí siendo igual incluso peor que antes-  
-vaya algunas personas no cambian por nada-  
-cierto-

-y tu porque te casaste con inuyasha-  
-no fue por que quisiera-  
-entonces-  
-mis padres lo hicieron nunca te enteraste-  
-no-  
-vaya, ellos querían que se unieran las vastas empresas pero yo no quise yo quería estudiar viajar ser alguien libre-  
-pero te veías muy feliz con el-  
-es lo que tenía aparentar siempre me golpeo y me trato muy mal se dije a mi mama pero ella nunca me creyó-  
-vaya-  
-si pero me alegra a verme ido de ahí-  
-si lo sé-  
-ya es tarde mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-  
-si-los dos se pararon y salieron pero sin darse cuenta alguien jalo a kagome  
-¡suélteme!-  
-creías que no te iba a encontrar-  
-¡inuyasha suéltame me haces daño!-dijo forcejeando  
-¡eso no es nada maldita perra te largaste con mi hermano!-grito eufórico  
Kagome intento con todas sus fuerzas soltarse pero en vez de eso recibió una bofetada  
-¡idiota!-sesshomaru le soltó un fuerte golpe haciendo que los dos cayeran  
-sesshoamru déjame que me la lleve-  
-¡nunca para que la maltrates ni loco!-  
-esta maldita pagara las consecuencias-inuyasha golpeo a kagome en el rostro  
-¡sesshomaru!-  
-tanto valor tienes para golpearla a ella vamos pelea conmigo cobarde-  
-seguro-  
-claro-kagome vio como inuyasha estaba por dispararle a sesshomaru  
-¡no!-se interpuso entre los dos siendo herida  
-¡kagome!-inuyasha huyo de ahí

POV KAGOME  
Solo hice lo que era necesario no quería que el saliera herido así que me interpuse entre los dos solo sentí un fuerte dolor y como mi vista se nublaba sentí el duro piso y todo se volvió negro solo sentí como alguien me subía a algo suave de ahí no supe que paso ni con inuyasha ni… sesshomaru.  
FIN POV  
Sesshomaru rápidamente llamo a emergencias en 5 minutos se encontraban ahí kagome había perdido demasiada sangre su piel se volvía mas pálida a cada segundo la vida se le escapaba de las manos sesshomaru estaba muy preocupado  
-"maldito me vas a conocer no es la primera vez que me haces algo así"-  
EN OTRO LUGAR  
-"maldita sea y de nuevo alguien interfiere en todo esto parece que nunca podre desaparecer a ese maldito primero Sara y después kagome,por entrometerse en esto a kagome le espera el mismo destino que a Sara"-  
Inuyasha se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se sentó en el sillón ya estaba harto de eso haría que kagome pagara muy caro el precio.  
Después de algunas horas esperando sesshomaru comenzó a quedarse dormido  
-familiares de la señorita higurashi-  
-yo-dijo adormilado-¿Cómo se encuentra?-  
-al fin está estable –  
-al fin-dijo aliviado  
-si perdió demasiada sangre y la bala perforo un pulmón pero estará bien dentro de algunas semanas-  
-gracias, puedo verla-  
-por el momento a un está dormida mañana podrá verla déjela descansar-  
-está bien-sesshomaru fue por un café no se iría hasta que viera a kagome  
-"por poco también la pierdo a ella, no me lo perdonaría la necesito tanto"-

Bueno aquí el cuerto espero y les guste y haber mejorado tantito perdón por las faltotas de ortografía pero mi mama como fastidia sin mas adiós espero un review aunque sea chiquito.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola si actualice bastante rápido pero mi hermano salió así que me apodere de la computadora y decidí ponerme a escribir y gracias por los reviews me inspiran y también gracias por las sugerencias espero seguir mejorando sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa rumiko takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi

CAP.5

Sesshomaru se quedó ahí toda la noche esperando a que kagome despertara, trataba de dormir pero el recuerdo de no hace muchos años lo hacía despertar cuando por fin estaba por dormir  
-usted es familiar de la señorita higurashi-  
-si-dijo adormilado  
-ya puede pasar a verla-  
-enserio-pronuncio con algo de emoción  
-claro-sesshomaru fue a la habitación que el doctor le señalo y ahí estaba sentada volteo a observarlo y él se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas habían perdido color y se veía muy cansada  
-hola-  
-hola-dijo con la voz baja  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-me duele un poco-  
-lo siento-  
-no te preocupes, ¿qué pasara con la mudanza?-pregunto curiosa  
-la are yo solo-dijo algo resignado  
-ja lo siento-  
-no te preocupes-  
-espero salir pronto no me gusta estar sola-dijo con tristeza  
-eso espero-  
-¿y que paso con inuyasha?-  
-se fue-dijo molesto enserio le había enfadado su reacción había sido un cobarde al hacerlo  
-típico de el-  
-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-  
-si-  
-¿porque?-  
-no lo sé-  
-claro que sabes-dijo algo ansioso quería un respuesta y no aceptaría cualquier excusa  
-si lo sé pero no te interesa-dijo cabizbaja  
-claro que me importa-  
-¡no te importa así que ya no preguntes!-  
-pues no dejare de preguntar hasta que me digas-  
-y crees que te voy a decir-  
-claro-dijo acercando su rostro al suyo-  
-cla…ro que… no-dijo sonrojada y nerviosa  
-entonces por que tan nerviosa-juntando sus narices  
-no…lo estoy y aléjate-dijo volteando hacia otro lado la ventana estaba mas interesante que nunca  
-no quiero-  
-hazlo-dijo tratando de alejarlo  
-hasta que me digas-  
-no lo hare-  
-entonces no me voy-  
-ni tu ni yo lo escribo en un papel (es lo que yo hago w)  
-no quiero oírlo-dijo con voz demandante  
-no-  
-si-  
-no-  
-anda-dijo algo tierno  
-no-  
-esta bien-dijo ya algo resignado  
-aléjate y te dijo-  
-no te creo-  
-ya ok me gustas y ya-

-di algo-estaba impaciente se le acababa de declarar y el no decía nada

-¡que digas algo!-sesshomaru solo salió de la habitación kagome quedo sorprendida-¡maldito!-de pronto su herida comenzo a doler se acomodo para poder dormir sin lograrlo solo cerro los ojos aparentando estar dormida, sesshomaru entro ahí le acaricio la cabeza  
-no podemos estar juntos no después de lo de Sara-dijo muy melancólico

Kagome al sentir esa suave caricia abrió los ojos  
-sesshomaru-  
-¿escuchaste lo que dije?-pregunto preocupado  
-…-movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación  
-lo siento-  
-no te preocupes-mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir  
-kagome-  
-solo no te acerques a mí-  
-pero…-  
-no hagas más difíciles las cosas-  
-kagome-  
-¡lárgate!-grito con odio  
-escucha primero-  
-¡¨no quiero hacerlo!-grito mientras tapaba sus oídos  
-porque demonios eres tan necia-  
-no lo sé solo vete y déjame sola-  
-no lo hare-  
-¡largate, trata de superar a tu queridísima Sara!-  
-kagome-dijo sorprendido  
-…-kagome solo bajo la mirada  
-kagome-dijo tomándola de los brazos-  
-vete-dijo en un susurro  
-es lo que realmente quieres  
-si-dijo con tristeza notoria en sus palabras  
-entonces me largo-sesshomaru se puso de pie y salió , kagome solo se acostó  
-"no quiero que te vayas pero no quiero ser un plato de segunda mesa…no de nuevo"-kagome comenzó a llorar se sentía tan triste sabia que era un error pero sin querer se había enamorado a primera vista de pronto su estado comenzó a empeorar perdió el conocimiento y su ritmo cardiaco bajo, los doctores al escuchar la alarma del monitor fueron la habitación sesshomaru volteo a ver y vio como entraban a su habitación corrió y por la pequeña ventana vio como los doctores atendían a kagome volteo a ver aquel aparato y escucho aquel sonido aquel que indicaba que su corazón había dejado de latir su corazón dio un vuelco al verla así los doctores trataban de reanimar su corazón sin éxito

Sesshomaru veía como todos los intentos de los médicos eran en vano quería entrar y hacer algo pero no podía solo estaba ahí como un espectador más, los médicos hicieron un último intento y su ritmo cardiaco volvió pero no le era posible respirar sesshomaru no se pudo contener entro y tomo la mano de la chica podía sentirlo se le estaba escapando la vida de las manos.  
-kagome-dijo sujetando fuertemente su mano  
-le pedimos que deje a la señorita-  
-no la necesito  
-por favor retírese-  
-no-  
-se lo pedimos o no podremos...-  
-cállese ella es a quien yo...-  
-váyase antes de que...-  
-no la dejare la necesito-dijo mientras estrechaba mas su mano  
-si tanto la necesita váyase-dos enfermeras lo sacaron el nuevamente se acercó a aquella ventana y vio como le ponían un respirador para que la vida no se le escapara, pero al verla así un recuerdo llego a su mente  
FLASH BACK  
-Sara te amo-decía mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y posaba sus manos en su vientre, los 5 meses de embarazo ya eran más que evidentes  
-yo también-  
-tú y besa barriguita son mi mundo-la chica no hizo nada más que sonreír con gran ternura, el la amaba tanto  
FIN FLASH BACK  
Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar a la chica si la amo con todo su corazón a ella y a su bebe por que le fueron arrebatados, vio como el doctor salía de la habitación  
-joven puedo hablar con usted-  
-claro-dijo siguiéndolo  
-bueno la señorita ahora se encuentra muy delicada si esto vuelve a suceder me temo que no podremos devolverla-  
-que-  
-lo que escucho su corazón ahora está muy débil si esto vuelve a ocurrir me temo que perderá la vida-  
-ella no puede morir-dijo algo sorprendido  
-lo siento-dijo retirándose, volvió a verla ahora su piel era más blanca y su cuerpo estaba lleno de aparatos que tan fácil se dejaría vencer.

Se sentó en la sala nuevamente no quería saber nada solo quería pensar en lo que haría, la amaba si la había seguido todo ese tiempo desde que sango le había dicho lo de inuyasha se había enamorado ya no le importaba nada ni que hubiera estado con su hermano ni kagura  
FLASH BACK  
-sesshomaru-decia la chica tomando su mano  
-si-  
-¿como se llamara nuestra bebita?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa eso la caracterizaba siempre estaba feliz  
-como tu desees-dijo tomando mas fuerte su mano  
-entonces se puede llamar yuzuki-dijo feliz  
-claro-la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla el estaba tan feliz al fin tendría la familia que tanto soñó  
FIN FLASH BACK  
Recordó de nuevo por que no podía olvidarlo si con kagura nunca había pasado eso poso una mano en su cabeza quería olvidarlo todo, el tiempo paso cuando me nos se dio cuenta ya había obscurecido de nuevo fue a la habitación de kagome pero ella seguía igual entonces recordó que ya llevaba dos días en el hospital ,fue al departamento quería descansar siquiera un par de horas, se ducho se preparó algo de cenar pero recordó que aún no hacia la mudanza así que llamo a un servicio para que la hicieran mañana a primera hora se acostó en la cama y por fin pudo dormir, al día siguiente fue al hospital fue directamente a la habitación de kagome pero su estado era el mismo se sentó a revisar los mensajes de su celular hasta que encontró uno  
-"querido quiero decirte que me he ido no te esperaría toda la vida y menos sabiendo que estas con la estúpida de kagome nos vemos luego"-sesshomaru estaba furioso realmente aborrecía ya a esa mujer  
-"esto es demasiado"-el medico se acerco sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
-la señorita al fin despertó-  
-la puedo ver-  
-no creo que sea muy recomendable-  
-está bien-

Cerró los ojos y otro recuerdo  
FLASH BACK  
-Sara-  
-si-  
-cuanto falta para conocer a mi bebita-decia impasiente era insoportable esa espera  
-solo dos semanas no seas tan desesperado-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
-lo siento-  
-yo también ansió verla-los dos caminaban tomados de la mano cruzaban una calle para llegar a un hermoso parque cuando un auto hiba directamente sobre sesshomaru,sara al percatarse lo empujo recibiendo ella el fuerte impacto, sesshomaru logro ver a su hermano había atentado contra su vida pero por que, fue hacia donde estaba la chica y vio las múltiples heridas y como tocaba su vientres y como comenzaba a fluir sangre sin perder tiempo llamo a urgencias, al poco tiempo llegaron y fueron directamente al hospital, paso una hora y nada, dos y nada, ya era tres horas y al fin vio como el doctor salía y por su expresión no eran buenas noticias  
-sesshomaru-  
-si-  
-lo siento-dijo tocando su hombro  
-que-  
-la joven y la bebe fallecieron-  
-como-su mundo se le vino abajo con esas simples palabras  
-el impacto hizo que la bebe muriera al instante tratamos de salvarla a ella pero no pudimos hacer nada-  
-puedo verla-  
-acompáñeme-entraron a una habitación y ahí estaba con una manta sobre su rostro la retiro de su rostro vio como sus ojos estaban cerrados perdió el hermoso color de su rostro por inercia llevo a una mano a su vientre pero este ya no contenía nada volteo y vio a su bebe de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas sin control tomo la mano de la joven y se permitió llorar sobre su frio pecho las había perdido a las dos a tampoco de formar una familia  
FIN FLASH BACK  
-sesshomaru-dijo el medico sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
-que-dijo secándose algunas lágrimas  
-le tengo una noticia-  
-cual-  
-la joven…-

-ya dígamelo-dijo fastidiado  
-ella está esperando un bebe-a sesshomaru se le abrieron los ojos como platos no lo podía creer si recordaba que había estado con kagome pero nunca paso por su cabeza esa posibilidad pero ahora que lo pensaba no se habían cuidado.  
-está seguro-decía aun no creyéndolo  
-si los exámenes de sangre arrojaron eso-  
-esta cien por ciento seguro-  
-claro-el doctor se fue de ahí dejando a sesshomaru mas que sorprendido no lo podía creer seria papá, una parte de él estaba insegura no sabría si podría llevar con eso ya había perdido a dos bebes no quería perder otro más sabia que esta vez no lo soportaría simplemente fue hacia la habitación y ahí estaba no sabía si el doctor ya se lo había informado pero él quería saber que pensaba, entró a la habitación y ella lo volteo a ver  
-veo que te lo dijo-dijo sin verlo a la cara  
-y que vamos a hacer-  
-vamos me suena a muchos, que voy a hacer-  
-como que a muchos-  
-si yo pienso estar sola con mi bebe no quiero a nadie más a mi lado-dijo viéndolo a los ojos  
-no digas estupideces-  
-no son estupideces o tú que pensaste que haría-  
-por supuesto que estar conmigo-dijo seguro  
-porque habría de hacerlo-  
-lo prometiste-  
-fue una promesa…-  
-una promesa es una promesa-  
-pero como quieres que este contigo si ella sigue en tu mente-  
-como sabes eso-  
-como sabes eso, eres o te haces-dijo con sarcasmo  
-kagome responde-dijo serio  
-claro que lo se no por nada dijiste que no podías estar conmigo-  
-pero…-  
-si no puedes vete a cualquier lado-  
-no lo are mi bebe-  
-es mío-  
-es de los dos-  
-está bien pero largo-dijo señalando la puerta  
-no-  
-está bien es de los dos pero…-  
-nada de peros vas a estar conmigo y caso cerrado-  
-vaya veo que tú decides por mí-dijo algo molesta  
-si-  
-está bien, pero me confundes o me tratas como plato de segunda mesa y te vas pero si muy lejos-dijo sabia perfectamente que el no la dejaría tan fácil.

Los dos seguían discutiendo cuando el medico entro  
-veo que se siente mejor higurashi-  
-algo-  
-bueno dentro de semana y media ya estará fuera del hospital-  
-que bien-dijo con una sonrisa aborrecía los hospitales  
-si pero cuídese mucho y mas ahora que va a tener a su bebe-  
-claro-  
-bueno, joven ya se tiene que retirar para que descanse-  
-si-dijo sesshomaru saliendo  
kagome se acosto paso su mano por su aun plano vientre y sonrió y se quedo dormida.  
sesshomaru fue a su casa ya que la mudanza ya estaba echa pero antes paro a comprar algo para comer salió de la tienda pero se encontró con kagura  
-amor-dijo acercándose seductoramente  
-lárgate-pronuncio con odio  
-por que tan malo-  
-lárgate no te quiero ver-  
-anda pasemos un buen rato además sigues siendo mi novio-  
-pues que te quede claro que lo nuestro ya se acabo-dijo serio  
-no digas eso que esa niña te hizo cambiar de opinión-  
-ella es mas, mujer de lo que tu lo eres-  
-vamos además quiero sentirte-  
-ya déjame y olvídate de mi-  
-¡hazlo que quieras pero acuerdate tu felicidad no te durara para siempre de eso me encargo yo!-  
sesshomaru se fue de ahi kagura estaba tan molesta  
-maldita-decía mientras se alejaba  
al día siguiente fue sesshomaru al hospital, fue con kagome y comenzaron a hablar le gustaba estar con ella tocaba su vientre ella estaba mas que fascinada le gustaba que el fuera tan tierno pero no estaba segura si la veía a ella o Sara pero tenia que estar segura, los dias se les pasaron muy rápido ya solo faltaban un día para que ella saliera del hospital el acomodo la casa para que estuviera a gusto  
-sesshomaru-  
-que-  
-mañana vendras por mi-dijo algo ansiosa  
-claro-  
-al fin-dijo feliz  
-te extraño-  
-yo tambien-sesshomaru se puso de pie y camino para salir  
-mañana vengo por ti-  
-si-  
sesshomaru salió del hospital pero dos tipos lo jalaron y lo golpearon dejándolo mal herido le hicieron una herida muy grave en el abdomen haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre lo botaron frente al hospital cuando una joven lo vio alerto a los médicos lo atendieron de inmediato un medico fue a la habitación de kagome.  
-señorita-  
-si-dijo adormilada  
-el joven sesshomaru fue malherido-  
-que-dijo llevándose las manos a la boca  
-esta demasiado grave-  
-no puede ser-kagome se desmayo ahora el estaba en peligro que no merecía ser feliz.

el medico trato de traer en si a kagome inútilmente el temía que de un momento a otro su corazón no resistiera y colapsara  
los doctores atendían la herida del peli plata, si perdían un solo segundo el podía morir después de tres horas interminables de cirugía lograron ponerlo estable aunque el aun estaba adormecido por la anestesia ,kagome por su lado ya había vuelto en si pero estaba muy nerviosa lo cual no le ayudaba sabia que eso le podía afectar a su bebe trato de tranquilizarse.  
Al día siguiente kagome fue dada de alta fue a la habitación de sesshomaru y el ya estaba despierto  
-hola-dijo viéndolo muy preocupada  
-ahora tu me vendrás a verme-  
-creo que si-  
-como esta mi bebe-  
-muy bien-dijo posando sus manos en su aun plano vientre  
-que bien-  
sesshomaru le hizo una señal para que se acercara kagome lo hizo y sesshomaru acaricio su vientre kagome solo sonrió tiernamente así los dos pasaron un tierno rato disfrutando su compañía mutua, les gustaba el estar cerca el uno del otro.

los dos pasaron un bello rato sesshomaru, tocaba muy a menudo su vientre haciendo que kagome se sonrojara de sobre manera.  
-sesshomaru-  
-si-  
-dentro de dos semanas iré a ver al medico-  
-y crees que yo pueda ir-  
-si te recuperas rápido si-  
-entonces lo are-kagome solo sonrió la determinación con lo que lo dijo  
-e iras a casa-  
-no lo se que tal y kagura me hace algo-dijo algo temerosa  
-entonces-  
-veré que hago-  
-ten mucho cuidado-  
-claro dijo dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo, sesshomaru solo se quedó ahí descansando entre mas rápido saliera mejor para el.  
Kagome llamo un taxi y le dio la dirección de la nueva casa cuando. Llego se dio cuenta de que era bastante grande y estaba muy bien decorada se fue a la habitación y vio que sus cosas ya estaban ahí las acomodo todas al igual que las de sesshomaru, se acostó a dormir hasta que le dio hambre se preparo algo y siguió durmiendo.

kagome despertó al escuchar como su celular sonaba  
-rayos me olvide del trabajo-contesto rápidamente y si era sango  
-¡kagome!-grito eufórica  
-sango-chan-dijo con la voz baja  
-no me hables así te atrasaste ya con el trabajo-esta muy molesta estaba bien que se fuera pero no indicaba que se des afanara de sus obligaciones  
-ya lo se no me lo recuerdes-  
-como no quieres que te lo recuerde si tengo a la mesa directiva sobre mi-y era cierto se la estaban comiendo viva  
-ya lo se pero tuve algunos percances además de que-  
-no me importa-dijo interrumpiéndola  
-bueno estas segura de que no quieres saber-dijo con una voz de si no te cuento seria un pecado  
-no, bueno si dime-dijo curiosa  
-estoy embarazada-  
-¡que!-su amiga había soltado un grito al cielo  
-sango tranquila-  
-no ¿quien es el padre? no me digas que-  
-si-  
-no lo puedo creer-dijo bastante sorprendida  
-ya-  
-no lo puedo creer estas embarazada de sesshomaru-y se había dado cuenta de que no habían perdido tiempo  
-ya sango, mándame el trabajo por e-mail vale-  
-claro-kagome colgó y se comenzó a alistar tenia que ir a ver a sesshomaru.  
ya habia pasado semana y media y todos los días lo iba a visitar se había puesto al corriente con su trabajo y acomodaba las cosas de la casa, sesshomaru ya estaba mejor sus heridas estaban sanando a la perfección  
-kagome-  
-si-  
-¿cuando vas a ir al medico?-pregunto con suma curiosidad  
-la aplace iré en una semana-  
-esta bien-dijo feliz  
-claro así me podrás acompañar-  
-claro-pronuncio con una sonrisa  
-bueno mañana te veo-  
-si-kagome le dio un beso en los labios y salió rumbo a su casa.

Bueno hasta aquí y exactamente son 8 hojas en Word wow no pensé escribir tanto pero en fin espero y les guste tanto como ami escribirlo ya saben si tienen alguna duda pregunten y si tienen sugerencias también son aceptables les mando un saludo y espero un review aunque sea chiquito.

P.D: gome por las faltas de ortografía


	6. Chapter 6

Hola si estoy actualizando rápido pero me sirvió mucho el que mi hermano no este en casa puedo escribir mas y con mas inspiración este capitulo será mas sobre el pasado de los protagonistas y gracias por los review me da inspiración sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa rumiko takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi

CAP.6

Kagome llego a su casa limpio un poco como ya se le había echo costumbre y encendió su laptop para ponerse a trabajar tenia que comenzar con la nueva propuesta sabia que si no la entregaba en lo que restaba de la semana sango se encargaría de matarla y quien no lo haría esa era propuesta mas importante que tenia que hacer el unirse con las empresas de inu no taisho era los mas importantes inversionistas a nivel mundial así que si lo hacia bien su empresa ascendería mas rápido comenzó a teclear, sus propuestas tenia que hacerlo mejor posible para impresionar a su ahora "suegro". Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarle por el cansancio, guardo su trabajo y se fue a dormir ya le faltaba poco pero sabia que tenia que cuidarse por su bebe.

En otro parte

Inuyasha pensaba seriamente en lo que había echo le había disparado a su "novia" realmente se lo merecía pero lo que mas pensaba en el por que de dos personas lo habían salvado, el por que a el, que tenia el que el no.

Flash back

-Sara me gustas-dijo el menor de los taisho todo sonrojado  
-lo siento inuyasha pero tu no me gustas-dijo con algo de tristeza y pena por el menor  
-¿te gusta alguien mas?-  
-si-dijo decidida  
-¿Quién es?-pregunto enfadado quien era aquel que le había robado el amor de ella  
-es tu hermano-confeso muy sonrojada, él menor solo abrió los ojos no lo podía creer la mujer a la que mas amaba estaba enamorada de su hermano  
-y por que el que tiene el que no tenga yo-dijo muy enfadado  
-no lo se pero simplemente me gusta- la chica se volteo y comenzó a caminar, su cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la espalda, no media mas de 1.65 sus ojos zafiros sus labios que aquel que los viera quisiera probarlos, su esbelta figura, su piel como la porcelana, ella era muy linda pero lo que mas la caracterizaba era la linda sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba nunca dejaba de sonreír haciendo que el menor de los taishos se enamorara perdidamente de ella, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras comenzó a odiar a su hermano .Pasaron los años el mayor acababa de cumplir 23 años así que regreso a casa para celebrarlo con toda su familia, lo que el menor nunca espero es que llegara con ella y con la enorme noticia de que seria papá su sangre hervía de coraje por que no era el, todo el tiempo la observaba lo sabia estaba muy enamorado de ella tenia que hacer algo para separarla del lado de su hermano no tardo mucho en idear algo, lo mataría costase lo que le costase ,el día que tanto había esperado al fin había llegado puso su plan en marcha los vio cruzar una calle y entonces acelero pero nunca espero que su amada se atravesara recibiendo ella el impacto pero una parte de el estaba feliz si no era de el no seria de nadie arranco yéndose de ahí, esperaba que sobreviviera quería siquiera matar al fruto de ese amor sabia que era algo enfermo pero estaba complacido, al día siguiente lo vio llegar los ojos los tenia rojos e hinchados sintió la fría mirada sobre el y les dio la terrible noticia al menor se le paralizo el corazón solo quería desaparecerlo a el o al bebe mas nunca había sido su intención matarla a ella se sintió fatal había perdido a amor de su vida pero no le importo si no era de el no seria de nadie mas.

Fin flash back

-y ya son dos veamos que tal sobrevivió ella-esta mas que seguro que ella iba a morir eso quería si la había llegado a querer un tiempo mas no se comparaba con el amor que le había tenido a ella, la había maltratado todo lo que quiso y nunca se había sentido mal le gustaba humillarla nunca supo el por que le gustaba escucharla decir que parara y recordó ese día en que casi la mata

Flash back

La chica sin querer había roto un vaso haciendo que el menor enfureciera llego a la cocina y la vio agachada recogiendo los trozos de vidrio la tomo de los cabellos y la abofeteo vio sus ojos esos hermosos chocolates se reflejaba el miedo y la desesperación, sintió su enojo crecer y la golpeo hasta que se canso y la tiro bruscamente contra el suelo lleno de vidrios, mas no le importo la observo vio como sus piernas y brazos tenían hematomas demasiados, en su rostro tenia la mejilla izquierda hinchada y roja, su ojo entre cerrado su ceja abierta, el labio roto y el como fluía sangre de su brazo por culpa de los vidrios la observo y se sintió superior veía como lloraba la lastimaba sabia que ella lo amaba siempre había sido la pareja ideal ante todos nadie sabia de eso pero, el haberla dejado en ese estado lo había echo sentir mejor se dio la vuelta dejándola ahí en el piso escucho como se desplomaba a el de nuevo después de haberse puesto de pie no sintió culpa ,remordimiento, soló satisfacción.

Fin flash back

Si ella estuviera en esos momentos se hubiera desquitado con ella pero estaba mas que satisfecho según el haberle quitado la vida fue lo mejor.

Con kagura

Tenia que admitirlo estaba celosa de kagome le había quitado su mina de oro ella nunca lo había querido solo era una oportunista le encantaba que el la llenara de mimos y mas en el tiempo que supuestamente estuvo embarazada de el le compraba lo que quisiera incluso le había comprado un automóvil le encantaba el sacarle dinero, quería recuperar su mina de oro y lo haría no quería ser lo que era una mediocre modelo, Sin ningún futuro sabia que lo único que conseguiría seria su ruina.

Con sesshomaru

Se encontraba pensando en el como seria su bebe si seria una niña o un niño quería verla o verlo ya las ansias lo carcomían sabia que se había enamorado de la azabache a primera vista cuando la había visto tan seria y formal sentada detrás de su escritorio y no pudo escapar cuando le había regalado una sonrisa, sango le había contado del como su hermano la maltrataba y la sangre le hervía pero tenia que esperar el momento indicado, ya lo había planeado todo se la llevaría con el, aquel día en la fiesta se veía realmente hermosa en ese kimono y decidió no esperar mas al ver como su hermano la trato ya estaba decidido se la llevaría y así lo había echo estaba mas que feliz, ahora la quería para siempre el día de el "accidente" temido tanto perderla como a ella no lo habría soportada ahora odiaba mas a su hermano sabia que el lo había echo la vez anterior pero se quedo callado por su familia pero esta vez no sabia si hacerlo o confesar pero de algo estaba seguro le haría pagar todo lo que le había echo.

Con kagome

Se puso a pensar en su pasado no el que había pasado con inuyasha si no con takeshi, el era alto, de ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello negro hasta la cintura siempre lo llevaba en una cola baja, era bastante atractivo ellos habían salido pues desde sus 14 años siempre se demostraban lo mucho que se querían, el era bastante detallista la hacia sonreír todo el tiempo cuando cumplieron 5 años de noviazgo takeshi le confesó que estaba enfermo y que eso ya no tenia cura a ella su mundo se le vino abajo al medio año fue internado ya que su salud decayó muy notoriamente los médicos le dieron un mes de vida, u mundo se le había venido abajo takeshi le pidió que se casaran y así o hicieron ya solo le quedaba una semana de vida y ella nunca se aparto de su lado hasta que ese fatídico día llego su corazón dejo de latir la había dejado sola se sentía muy mal y a pesar de todo salió adelante ya que se lo había prometido y lo hizo el tiempo que estuvo soltera siempre miraba la sortija que indicaba que estaba casada hasta que sus padres la obligaron a casarse con inuyasha el le había quitado su anillo y sin mas lo arrojo haciendo que se perdiera ese día deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el desapareciera pero sabia que estaba mal, mas sin en cambio todo cambio cuando la comenzó a golpear lo único que quería era que la matara para poder estar así al lado de su amado takeshi, pe ro nunca lo hizo pensó que nunca se enamoraría de alguien hasta que lo conoció a el su porte tan elegante su cabellera esos ojos su trato, se había vuelto a enamorar, era feliz a su lado si lo sabia se había enamorado a primera vista y ahora que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta de que los dos tenían un pasado bastante triste y amargo.

Los días pasaban rápido entre sus visitas al hospital y su trabajo tanto que ya era el día en el que iría por sesshomaru, fue a la recepción para firmar el alta lo vio llegar caminaba con algo de dificultad el medico ya le había dicho lo que tenia que hacer para que su herida sanara a la perfección y el día en que tendría que ir para que le retirarán los puntos. Kagome iría la otra semana para poder saber cuanto tenia de embarazo y como estaba todo, su vientre comenzaba a crecer no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que sus pantalones recién comprados no cerraran.

Estaba mas que triste su ropa recién comprada no le quedaba lo único que podía ponerse eran los vestidos que por alguna extraña razón ya no le gustaban.

Llegaron a su hogar si era bastante acogedor y grande demasiado grande para los dos sesshomaru no podía evitar imaginar a su bebe corriendo por toda la casa,sin poder evitarlo apareció una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la azabache se desconcertara un poco

-¿Qué piensas?-  
-nada-  
-eres rarito-dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla  
-jaja si como no-  
-ya falta media semana-  
-ya lo se-dijo con felicidad notoria en sus palabras  
-impaciente-  
-algo-  
-la que debería estar impaciente soy yo-  
-lo se pero es inevitable-dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda  
-ya entendí-sin mas fue a su habitación para que descansara le dijo todo lo que el medico le indico y dejo en la mesita de noche los tres frascos de pastillas, una jarra de agua y un vaso. La azabache salió para poder preparar algo de comer, y así paso media semana kagome estaba ansiosa quería saber que pasaría y como estaba su bebe se alisto y sin mas los dos salieron de la enorme casa rumbo al hospital,llegaron y kagome sentía que se iba a desmayar los carteles sobre la anatomía del bebe en el vientre le hicieron estragos los nervios se vería así tomaron asiento del lado de una señora que no aparentaba mas de 32 años y tenia una enorme panza.

-¡higurashi!-grito la enfermera  
-hai-se pusieron de pie y entraron al consultorio donde había mas carteles  
-higurashi-  
-si-  
-mucho gusto soy Yu y yo atenderé su embarazo supongo que el es el papá ¿cierto?-  
-hai-  
-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones?-pregunto sin inmutarse, mientras que kagome lo único que quería es que se la tragara la tierra  
-hace un mes creo-  
-esta bien ¿se ha hecho alguna prueba de embarazo?-  
-no-  
-bueno ya que me dijeron que unos resultados de sangre revelaron eso no creo que haga falta hacerlo, bueno pase por acá y descúbrase el abdomen por favor-la azabache izo lo que el apuesto doctor le indico se acostó sobre una camilla y desabotono la blusa  
-esta un poco frio-dijo mientras presionaba un bote de gel, movió el transductor esparciéndolo y en el monitor se podía distinguir manchas negras y blancas pero de entre todo eso sobre salía una un poco mas grande que las otras-bueno usted esta alrededor de las 3 semanas y media y aun es muy pequeño-  
la azabache se emociono al verlo era tan pequeñito se sentía tan dichosa de poder traerlo al mundo, por su parte sesshomaru estaba mas que fascinado al ver como se movía aun era muy pequeño lo que mas se preguntaba ¿Qué seria?, el doctor le paso un trozo de manta para quitarle el gel y así se pudiera abotonar la blusa después de eso volvieron a tomar asiento

- bueno como ya le dije usted tiene alrededor de 3 semanas y media tiene que ven r el próximo mes para su revisión y ver que tan grande esta-mientras decía eso le paso dos frascos de acido fólico y dos de vitaminas- tiene que tomar una todos los días ya que cuando están embarazadas algunas mujeres tienden a tener anemia, ya no tiene que utilizar tantos zapatos de tacón ya que los pies tienden a hincharse y nada de cafeína hacer esfuerzos, estrés y si que ella era un imán de estrés, y de levantar cosas pesadas-  
-claro-dijo tomándolos-hasta luego-  
-hasta luego y felicidades-dijo mientras veía como salían del consultorio.

Bueno hasta ahí yo quería 8 paginas de nuevo pero solo escribí 5 buu espero algún día escribir unos de 10 jeje yo digo que si espero y les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo dejen sus sugerencias espero estar mejorando aunque sea tantito espero un review chiquito y ya saben si tienen una duda pregunten les mando un saludo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones y pues dentro de los próximos días tengo que hacer mi trámite de la preparatoria bueno sin más los dejos leer espero y les guste.

CAP.7

Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa rumiko takahashi a excepción de los creados por mi

Sesshomaru estaba más que fascinado seria papa la espera le seria agobiante pero a ella la cuidaría no dejaría que le arrebataran su felicidad la cuidaría como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo, kagome estaba bastante feliz seria mamá no lo había planeado pero sin duda era una de las mejores noticias y más al saber que sería de la persona de la cual estaba enamorada pero tenía miedo de que inuyasha atentara contra su vida no quería perder a su bebe ni tampoco a sesshomaru así que trataría de cuidarse lo más que pudiera. Los dos caminaban rumbo a su casa  
-fresas-  
-sí que hay con ellas-  
-fresas y helado de vainilla-  
-no-  
-anda-  
-no-dijo gracioso  
-malo-dijo haciendo un puchero  
-ok vamos tengo mucho que hacer-  
-yo también no quiero que sango me mate-  
-y que tal con la propuesta para tu suegro-  
-va muy bien-contesto sonrojada-eso de suegro suena muy raro-  
-algo-los dos se acercaron a una heladería y compro un bote de helado así como en un supermercado las fresas (quiero un novio asi *-*) y se dirigieron ahora si a casa kagome se sentó con la laptop para poder terminar su propuesta quería terminarla lo más pronto posible para que sango la pasara  
-sesshomaru-  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-tú le has dicho a alguien de tu familia de lo nuestro-  
-si-  
-¡¿a quién?!-  
-a izayoi mi madre no es muy comprensiva que digamos-  
-hmm-  
-¿y tú?-  
-a nadie mi mama no se puede guardar nada así que mejor prefiero no decirles nada-  
-está bien pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán-  
-si ya lo sé-dijo suspirando no le había dicho nada a su madre porque sabía que le diría a medio mundo y todo llegaría a manos de personas indeseadas además de que la relación con su familia no era muy buena.

EN OTRA PARTE

-kagura-  
-que pasa kanna-  
-ya te enteraste-  
-¿de qué?-  
-de que Alicia regreso a la ciudad-  
-enserió-dijo bastante sorprendida siempre habían sido rivales tanto en carrera como en el amor Alicia le había arrebatado a naraku y sabía que en un tiempo le quiso quitar a sesshomaru mas sin en cambio ella pensó que esa pelea la había ganado pero ahora tenía una ventaja si se lo decía ella se encargaría de separarlos sabía que ella era una chica de cuidado no por nada había dejado en coma a tres jóvenes-que interesante kanna-  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa  
-por nada-  
-one-sama ya déjalos en paz si no es para ti no es para ti-  
-cállate kanna-dijo abofeteándola-sesshomaru es solo mío-  
-tu no los amas solo amas el dinero ellos no se merecen lo que les estás haciendo-  
-claro que si-dijo bastante furiosa-aa y ya sabes si tú no te quedas callada hakudoshi pagara las consecuencias-  
-no por favor-dijo arrodillándose-él lo es todo para mí-gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus ojos  
-así me gusta ya vas entendiendo-salió por la puerta dejando a kanna sola  
-"ya me las pagaras kagura, hakudoshi no tiene la culpa yo… yo… lo amo-kanna estaba molesta como podía jugar ella así con sus sentimientos la odiaba y haría lo que fuera necesario para detenerla.

EN OTRA PARTE

Una hermosa modelo se encontraba bajando de un avión media aproximadamente 1.60 de cabello largo hasta la cintura azabache ojos color café obscuro tez blanca su porte era elegante el tan solo verla daba esa sensación  
-itinerario-  
-tenemos una sesión de fotos para la revista "people", dos pasarelas y el evento de inu no taisho-  
-prefecto-una risa de superioridad escapo de sus labios ahora más que nunca recuperaría lo que según por ley era suyo.

Con inuyasha

-kikyo-  
-si-la chica se acercó con algo de dificultad  
-tráeme un vaso de wishky-  
-claro-la chica le acerco el vaso y se sentó en sus piernas  
-te duele-  
-algo-  
-eres bien descuidada-  
-perdón no sabía que el vaso se iba a caer-  
-jaja-la beso haciendo que ella se acomodara mejor en sus piernas  
-y que sabes de kagome-  
-no mucho-  
-veo que no te informas muy bien-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto algo molesto  
-ella aún sigue vivita y coleando con tu hermano-  
-como lo sabes-  
-yo tengo mis contacto-dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos  
-¿y qué sabes de sesshomaru?-  
-veo que los tipos que mandaste no te hicieron el favor muy bien ahora ya está fuera del hospital-  
-deshacerme de esos dos parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé-  
-no lo creo Alicia ya está haya-  
-¿Alicia?-  
-si y créeme de ella si te tienes que cuidar no creo que kagura sea tan imbécil como para no hacer un trato con ella-  
-ya veo siempre y cuando los dos sufran es más que suficiente para mí-dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida

Con kanna y hakudoshi  
-kanna que haces aquí-  
-bueno tenía que ver cómo van sanando tus heridas-  
-no te preocupes-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla  
-¡cómo no me voy a preocupar si te lastimaron por mi culpa!-  
-enserio no es nada-  
-está bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-ya mejor me ardían un poco en la mañana-  
-ok te doy el medicamento y cambio los vendajes-  
-si-el chico reflejaba un gran amor por la chica de cabellera blanca los dos se demostraban un amor bastante puro-oye-  
-¿si?-  
-¿Qué esta planeando kagura?-  
-Alicia-  
-vaya se ve que enserio los quiere desaparecer-  
-si y no sé por qué lo hace-decía mientras pasaba un algodón con alcohol  
-arde-grito  
-perdón-dijo soltando una risita  
-jaja te gusta verme sufrir-  
-un poquito-dijo mientras lo vendaba-bien listo-  
-gracias mi amor-  
-nya no me digas así-dijo toda sonrojada  
-así te ves hermosa-  
-ya no digas eso-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado  
-te amo-dijo besándola, los dos querían ser felices más sin en cambio todavía tenían que pelear para que su felicidad les fuera otorgada.

Por su parte kagome y sesshomaru se encontraban felizmente en la sala viendo la televisión hasta que  
-#en otras noticias la exitosa modelo Alicia yamaoka acaba de llegar a Francia se rumora que va a regresar por su antiguo romance sesshomaru taisho les deseamos lo mejor#-a kagome se le cayó la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo su helado  
-me lo explicas por favor-  
-ni yo sé por qué dicen eso-se defendió-  
-¡como carajos no vas a saber salías con ella!-  
-yo nunca salí con ella solo con kagura-  
-a entonces qué demonios hace ella diciendo eso-  
-no lo sé-  
-como que no lo haces-  
-ella siempre quiso salir conmigo-  
-¡maldita sea!-grito mientras se tocaba la cabeza  
-cálmate kagome- decía mientras la sujetaba por la cintura  
-pero es que por qué demonios dicen eso-  
-no lo sé pero sabes que yo voy a estar contigo-  
-está bien-decía mientras lo abrazaba-no te vayas-  
-no lo are-decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

Los dos se volvieron a a acomodar para seguir viendo la televisión hasta que sin darse cuenta los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por su lado Alicia estaba más que satisfecha al haber dado ese mensaje para la televisión sabía que cuando el lo viera correría a sus brazos ningún hombre se le resistiría según ella solo era cuestión de esperar para que llegara.

Lo siento si es un poco corto pero ya el siguiente será bastante largo además ando con otro fic el cual ya está escrito solo lo estoy corrigiendo déjenme un review chiquitito perdón por las faltotas de ortografía o por si redacte mal espero y ya para el otro este mejor nos vemos luego.


	8. Chapter 8

Gomene si no me he aparecido en un buen rato hay muchas razones y las principales fueron  
+el 20 de agosto fue mi cumpleaños (el peor que pude pasar)  
+la prepa está demasiado pesada  
+Word definitivamente no me quería garrar  
+no se me ocurría nada  
jeje y esas fueron las principales espero ya actualizar más rápido y gracias por los review me inspiran sin más los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la fabulosa rumiko takashi a excepción de los creados por mí.

CAP.8

Alicia estaba más que satisfecha espera que el hombre por el cual había esperado años al fin fuera a sus brazos quería que su "amor" fuera solo de ella, pero la verdad lo único que quería era el dinero y la fama no le importaba nada más, su teléfono sonó y vio el número desconocido

-hola, ¿Quién habla?-pregunto bastante curiosa  
-hola, soy kagura-  
-por qué demonios me marcas-contesto exasperada  
-tengo que hablar contigo-  
-¿de qué?-  
-de tu "amado" sesshomaru-  
-ya te lo dije él es solo mío lo tuviste por un tiempo pero como siempre se dio cuenta de que eres pura basura-contesto con una sonrisa victoriosa si la odiaba con todo su corazón.  
-cállate ya y más te vale que me escuches porque "tu" sesshomaru ya está con alguien-dijo furiosa  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-así como me escuchas así que la basura aquí eres tu-  
-¡cállate sesshomaru taisho es solo mío, me desharé de cualquiera que se interponga asi tenga que asesinarlo!-grito mientras le colgaba

Kagura estaba más que satisfecha sabía de antemano que ella se encargaría de deshacerse de ella y de cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino lo complicado seria deshacerse de ella una vez quitados los obstáculos tenía que comenzar a trabajar si no quería ser ella también una víctima.

Con Alicia

-¡maldita sea!-dijo arrojando el costoso perfume sobre la pared haciendo que el frasco se rompiera el aroma comenzó a inundar la habitación pero poco le importaba la mina de oro más grande que había encontrado había conseguido dueña de un puñetazo ya había roto el espejo del enorme tocador el olor del perfume comenzó a marearla tomo su computadora y salió a la sala mando un correo

-"te tengo un nuevo trabajo quiero que sigas a sesshomaru taisho y averigua quien es la mujer con quien esta una vez que lo tengas quiero que me lo informes. Alicia Yamaoka"-lo envió no por nada tenía fama de haber aniquilado a todo aquel que se interpuso en su ascenso pero la avaricia la carcomía quería tener más fama, más dinero más poder no le importara a costa de quien fuera.

Con kanna

-ha-ku-do-shi-susurro mientras el besaba su cuello  
-¿Qué?-  
-detente yo quería hablar contigo-dijo seria  
-ok-pronuncio de mala gana sentándose viéndola a los ojos  
-¿me podrás ayudar con lo que te dije?-  
-estas segura-la conocía estaba temerosa- una vez comenzado no hay vuelta atrás-  
-claro que estoy segura-pronuncio con confianza  
-está bien mañana mismo me comunico con reyes-  
-arigato-dijo mientras lo besaba-te amo-  
-yo también te amo-dijo mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo temía por que ella le fuese arrebatada tenía un plan demasiado descabellado.

Flash back

La joven de cabello albino entro algo temerosa  
-kanna-a un no se daba cuenta  
-hakudoshi-dijo con la cabeza agachada, él se puso de pie y alzo su rostro viendo su mejilla hinchada y su labio roto  
-¡¿Quién demonios te hizo eso?!-estaba furioso sabia el por qué había pasado

-¡kanna responde!-  
-kagura pago para que lo hicieran-  
-hmm estas muy mal-  
-no te preocupes-dijo mientras le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa-yo lo soporto porque te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase prefiero morir antes de que algo te pase-  
-no digas eso vamos te voy a curar-  
-hai-el chico la sentó en la cama  
-quítate la blusa-  
-no-sabia el por qué no lo quería hacer  
-hazlo o yo mismo voy y mato a kagura-  
-espera, está bien-dijo mientras la desabotonaba la blusa blanca dejando ver su torso lleno de hematomas alguno cortes superficiales y algunos rasguños, el chico no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño tomo alcohol y lo paso sin nada de delicadeza  
-aaaa arde-la chica sonríe-es tu venganza-  
-hai-  
-malvado-  
-lo sé-  
-oye ¿me ayudarías con algo?-  
-claro-  
-le podrías decir a reyes que siga a Alicia y a kagura-  
-si pero…-  
-quiero que sesshomaru sea feliz ¿lo harás?-  
-solo por ti-dijo mientras seguía curando sus heridas su hermoso cuerpo estaba ya bastante maltratado.

Fin flash back

Con sesshomaru

Sesshomaru despertó al sentir como algo comenzaba a mojarlo, y era nada más y nada menos que el helado de la noche anterior estaba derretido y derramándose sobre el  
-rayos-dijo tomando el envase y colocándolo sobre la mesita de centro-kagome-dijo viéndola ella estaba igual incluso peor tenía bastante helado sobre la ropa  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo adormilada  
-tu ropa-dijo mientras señalaba el bote  
-¡carajo mi pans está todo sucio y yo estoy pegajosa!-dijo poniéndose de pie acomodando el helado y dirigiéndose al baño, el ambarino solo escucho como abría la regadera para poder quitarse lo dulce del cuerpo, una idea picara paso por su cabeza.  
-¡tú tienes la culpa!-grito la azabache desde el baño  
-¡yo!-  
-¡si tu, si tu "noviecita" no hubiera dicho eso no habría pasado esto!-  
-¡eso que tiene que ver!-  
-¡baka!-el ambarino sonrió no llevaba tanto de embarazada y sus cambios de ánimo ya eran bastante presentes.

Con inuyasha

El menor se encontraba frente a su computador había estado averiguando sobre la susodicha Alicia quería saber si esa chica era tanto de temer como el

-"Alicia Yamaoka

Modelo, edad 25, nació el 23 de septiembre de 1988, ciudad de procedencia Francia.

Fuentes muy confiables confirman que ella fue la causante de que la mundialmente modelo Rin sayamaru quedara en coma por dos meses así como el haber estado presente en la muerte de dos modelos principiantes más, sus nombres nunca salieron a la luz pública, pues ella estipula que solo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, su fama a aumentado considerablemente esta semana al ser anunciado por sus propios labios que quería regresar por el amor del mundialmente famoso empresario sesshomaru taisho, también se estipula de su reciente rompimiento con naraku shirayuky de quien obtuvo el 50 % de todos sus bienes, la mayoría de personas estipulan que es la famosa quien mas sufre al ser tachada como una delincuente pero a pesar de todo eso su belleza es bien reconocida por revistas como la "people" y la "sayo" siendo la cara de varias marcas si bien nadie puede reconocer sus actos yo creo que es una persona avariciosa dispuesta a obtener lo que desea. Anónimo"

-vaya con que si es de cuidado esa chiquilla-inuyasha le haría una pequeña visita para saber qué tan "peligrosa" era.

Kagome por su lado acababa de salir de la ducha el empresario entro para hacer lo mismo sentía su cuerpo pegajoso, la azabache aprovecho para llamar a sango

-hola-dijo temiendo por cómo le contestaría  
-¡kagome!-grito con euforia su nombre  
-gomene-  
-¡cállate ahora mismo me mandas lo que tienes de la propuesta!-  
-hai-  
-¡baka!¡baka! ¡la mesa directiva está sobre de mí!-  
-enserio gomene pero la propuesta ya está lista  
-¡mándala antes de que te mate!-  
-hai pero te tengo que preguntar algo-  
-¿Qué?-  
-conoces a Alicia-  
-claro dejo a mi prima Rin en coma-  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-si es una maldita Rin es más linda que ella, pero esta la dejo en coma justo antes de su pasarela más importante-pronuncio con odio al recordar-¿Por qué?-  
-no viste las noticias ayer-  
-si…no lo puedo creer kagome cuídate mucho, no es una persona muy buena-  
-sango me pones nerviosa-  
-lo siento pero es la verdad quiero que te cuides mucho tú y tu bebito ella no se detendrá por nada del mundo-pronuncio con bastante seriedad  
-arigato, ya te llego-  
-hai la reviso y te mando un e-mail-  
-ok sayonara-  
-sayonara-dijo colgando el teléfono-kagome cuídate mucho-

Con sango (pa que no se me revuelvan)

-que pasa sango-  
-nada inutaisho-sama-  
-como que nada-  
-no le puedo mentir-  
-no-dijo severo  
-es kagome-  
-ella que-  
-bueno como le conté ella está embarazada de su hijo…-  
-¡¿embarazada?!-  
-hai, larga historia pero lo que me preocupa es que Alicia le quiera hacer daño-  
-hmm-  
-yo sé que no se lo debería decir por qué se lo prometí a ella pero espero y usted los pueda ayudar además ella está bastante feliz con su hijo y no quiero que se separen-pronuncio todo eso con una velocidad impresionante mientras caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo que el mayor no entendiera nada  
-sango tranquila yo me encargo de que nada pase-  
-gracias-  
-la propuesta-la joven se crispo ante el pedido  
-etto bueno es que me acaba de llegar-  
-ok quería hablar con kagome para fijar la fecha del evento-  
-no se preocupe por eso solo dígamela-  
-28 de diciembre está bien-  
-hai-el mayor salió dejando a la chica pensando, reviso el calendario 20 de diciembre-¡ya es 20 necesito apresurarme!-salió de la oficina para comenzar a preparar todo porque no había escogido ella la fecha.

Bueno lo se es algo corto pero no he tenido nadita de tiempo espero que les guste gomenasai por si redacte mal o la ortografía yaya mejorare mas me estoy esforzando espero un review aunque sea chiquito nos leemos pronto


End file.
